1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an improved method of preparing 5-(2,4-difluorophenyl)salicylic acid and derivatives thereof which favors formation of the desired end product over other undesired isomers. The compound 5-(2,4-difluorophenyl)salicylic acid and derivatives thereof are potent analgesic, anti-inflammatory compounds described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,226.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Ruyle et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,226, Jones et al. British Patent Spec. No. 1,496,231, and Utne et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,459 all describe methods of preparing 5-(2,4-difluorophenyl)salicylic acid and derivatives. However, none of these methods suggest the improved method of the present invention which favors formation of the desired end product over other undesired isomers.